


when in rome

by girl0nfire



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: October 2012 [7]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, superheroes at Comic Cons always crack me up okay, yeah so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/pseuds/girl0nfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and James go deep cover at a comics convention.  For the 30 Day OTP Challenge, prompt "cosplaying".</p>
            </blockquote>





	when in rome

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of the [30 Day OTP Challenge](http://ericandy.tumblr.com/post/26596382488/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) on Tumblr.

“I’m going to kill him.”

James is cracking the knuckles of his right hand for the fifth time in the last half hour, and Natasha reaches over to him, pulling his hands apart and stilling them.

“You can’t do that. Shooting Sitwell isn’t going to help.”

Shaking off Natasha’s hands, James crosses his arms over the large red R on his chest with a huff. “Didn’t say anything about shooting him.”

They both fall silent as a crowd of oddly-dressed teenagers walk by.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you’re as upset as you are. The lavender hair is a nice touch, you’re definitely a winter.” Natasha tosses her head, reaching down to smooth the small white skirt she’s wearing. “It could be a million times worse – I heard some idiot in PR made Tony dress up as Batman.”

“Yeah, that didn’t turn out too well for anyone, did it? I though Wayne was going to incinerate him on the spot. Too bad the repulsors on his jerry-rigged suit didn’t work. It was a pretty impressive slap-fight, though.”

Another group of teenagers push by them, and one boy stops in his tracks, wide eyes glued to Natasha. He pulls a camera from his bag, lifting it to his face. “Whoa! Team Rocket! You guys look awesome!”

As the boy lifts his finger to take a photo, James draws himself up to a threatening height and steps in front of Natasha, blocking her from view.

“Move along, kid. Nothing to see here.”

The boy gapes, his mouth opening and closing lamely as he looks up at James. James stares back, jerking forward with a short step, and the boy jumps. Turning tail, he stuffs his camera back into his bag and runs back to his group of friends, putting as much distance between himself and James as he can.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Natasha puts a hand on James shoulder. “Remember, we’re supposed to be blending in.”

“Yeah, sure. And these ridiculous costumes are supposed to help with that how?”

Natasha squeezes his shoulder. “When in Rome, James.” Releasing him, she brings a hand up to brush over her hair, carefully rearranging the single, long curl.

“It’s been a long time since I was in Rome, Natasha, but I’m pretty sure the phone boxes aren’t blue, and I’m certain there aren’t any sword-wielding fairies or blue-faced aliens.” Coupled with the light reflecting from the blue-purple wig he’s got on, James’ near-frown looks both comical and dangerous.

“Try to enjoy yourself, Barnes. Not every day we get to go deep cover inside a comics convention. Think of it as anthropological research.” Natasha smoothes her skirt again, throwing a dirty look at another wide-eyed boy passing by. “You know, sometimes I think you prefer searching abandoned warehouses and creepy underground lairs.” 

“I do. At least then I don’t have to wear a wig.” Reaching to scratch at his hairline, James’ frown deepens. 

Natasha chuckles. “Most of the time.”

Tugging at the edge of the wig, James makes a face at Natasha. He scoffs. “I’m still going to kill Sitwell.”


End file.
